Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional glass clamp adapted to clamp a glass 6 is illustrated. The conventional glass clamp includes a first clamping block 1, a second clamping block 2, a fastener 3, a tightening bolt 4, and two shims 5. Each of the two shims 5 is disposed between the glass 6 and a respective one of the first and second clamping blocks 1 and 2. The first clamping block 1 has a wall portion 101 and a foot portion 102. The wall portion 101 of the first clamping block 1 is formed with a bolt through hole 103, and the foot portion 102 of the first clamping block 1 is formed with a fastener through hole 104. The second clamping block 2 has a wall portion 201, and an engagement portion 202 that is formed with a threaded engagement recess 203. The glass 6 is formed with a passage through hole 601. The fastener 3 passes through the fastener through hole 104 of the foot portion 102 of the first clamping block 1 so as to fasten the first clamping block 1 on an installation plane 7. The tightening bolt 4 passes through the bolt through hole 103 of the wall portion 101 of the first clamping block 1, and enters into the passage through hole 601 of the glass 6, so as to engage the threaded engagement recess 203 of the engagement portion 202 of the second clamping block 2. Therefore, the glass 6 is clamped between the wall portion 101 of the first clamping block 1 and the wall portion 201 of the second clamping block 2.
However, by utilizing the conventional glass clamp, the glass 6 has to be drilled to form the through hole 601 for passage of the tightening bolt 4, resulting in an increased cost of installation, and damaged integrity of the glass 6. Moreover, overall appearance of the conventional glass clamp may be adversely affected by the exposed tightening bolt 4. In addition, the foot portion 102 of the first clamping block 1 blocks the glass 6 from abutting against the installation plane 7, resulting in a gap 8 between the glass 6 and the installation plane 7 that has to be sealed. Furthermore, in order to clamp glasses with different thicknesses, different sizes of the tightening bolts 4 have to be prepared.